On Purpose
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Quand Harry apprend qu'il va devoir travailler aux côtés de son ennemi de longue date, qu'il n'a pas revu depuis des années, il se dit que ça ne marchera jamais. Slash HarryDraco.


**Auteur : ****Midnight Birth  
**

**Traductrice :** Yumiko

**Bêta-reader :** Mattéo

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de On Purpose de _**Midnight Birth**_. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

**NA :** Cette fic a été écrite pour un magnifique échange anonyme au sein de la communauté _hpslashnotsmut_. La requête était une fic d'après-guerre dans laquelle : Harry est soit un Auror soit un professeur, il est forcé de travailler avec Malfoy et ils finissent par devenir amis (ou le plus proche possible), avec une bonne dose de tension sexuelle dans l'air, de jalousie et de furetage dans les bureaux.

xxxx

Harry poussa un profond soupir et enroula le parchemin qu'il tenait dans les mains. C'était _enfin_ le dernier essai sur les Épouvantards qu'il devait noter ce soir, et il se sentait un peu nauséeux puisqu'il avait _à nouveau_ manqué le dîner pour rattraper ses notations. Il avait été appelé au Ministère dans la matinée et il avait accepté la mission uniquement parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de sortir de Poudlard quelques temps. Il savait que cela allait lui coûter cher.

Jongler entre son travail d'Auror et celui de professeur n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Bien sûr, ils ne l'appelaient que pour des affaires extrêmement difficiles et dangereuses, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas en manque – quelques Mangemorts et leurs malédictions surgissaient toujours un peu partout dans le pays. Il savait que, au final, il devrait abandonner un des deux métiers et il doutait fortement que cela serait l'enseignement. Il n'avait même pas _voulu_ devenir Auror après la guerre. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout cela, mais il n'avait pas pu refuser les services que le Ministre sollicitait constamment de sa part. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas du fait qu'il n'ait jamais suivi un seul cours ou passé un seul test – il était _Harry Potter_. C'était suffisant.

On frappa à la porte. Harry haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge – il était minuit passé. Cela ne pouvait pas être un étudiant et ses collègues savaient qu'il était plutôt réservé, ils n'allaient donc pas essayer de s'imposer au milieu de la nuit pour un dernier verre ou pour discuter. Il décida de ne pas répondre et de laisser le visiteur supposer qu'il était allé au lit, mais après quelques coups plus persistants, la porte s'ouvrit et McGonagall entra.

Harry se détendit. McGonagall ne faisait pas partie des gens qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Même si elle ne s'en serait pas souciée si tel avait été le cas. Bien qu'elle soit bien plus âgée maintenant – Harry se surprenait parfois à penser qu'elle était littéralement _ancienne_ – mais pas plus vieille que Dumbledore quand il était Directeur. Elle n'avait pas changé. À chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait dans son bureau ou venait lui rendre visite, il ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment familier qu'il avait des ennuis. Du fait qu'il était maintenant Directeur Adjoint et qu'il travaillait de manière étroite avec elle, il éprouvait souvent ce sentiment. Il trouvait amusant de voir comment une personne qui avait été son professeur le plus strict, était maintenant une amie très chère.

Elle entra, le salua d'un signe de tête et s'assit bien droit dans un des deux canapés présents dans le bureau de Harry. En jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle nota la présence d'une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, conjura un verre et se servit. Ensuite, elle fit signe à Harry de la rejoindre.

« Je savais que vous seriez debout, » déclara-t-elle dès que Harry se fut assis en face d'elle. « J'ai entendu parler de la mission. Bon travail. » Harry voulut la remercier, mais elle l'interrompit. « Vous finirez par vous tuer en continuant ainsi, Potter. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, _Professeur_, » dit sérieusement Harry en étouffant un sourire.

« Vous savez que je me sens vieille quand vous faites ça, » dit sèchement McGonagall, mais un léger sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. « Je suis venue ici pour vous parler de ça, justement. Ce que vous êtes en train de faire, ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé. »

« Vous aimeriez que je m'arrête, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry se laissa aller dans le fauteuil et soupira. Il savait que cela allait arriver. Il prenait du retard dans ses deux engagements et il préférait faire une chose bien, plutôt qu'en faire deux, mais mal.

« J'ai eu de la visite ce soir. » McGonagall fixait intensément Harry. Cela le rendait nerveux. « C'est quelqu'un que nous n'avions pas vu depuis plusieurs années. En fait, je n'aurais jamais cru que nous le reverrions si vite. »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Harry, en se penchant en avant et en observant suspicieusement la Directrice. Elle semblait nerveuse et ce _n'était pas_ une attitude typique de Minerva McGonagall.

« Il m'a demandé un poste de professeur en mettant en avant des diplômes extraordinaires. Et comme le Professeur Block nous quitte l'année prochaine, je trouvais que c'était vraiment pratique. »

« Qui est-ce ? » insista Harry. Pour certaines raisons, il se sentait très nerveux et mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le genre de McGonagall de tourner autour du pot et le fait qu'elle le fasse maintenant n'était pas bon signe. « Qui _est_-ce ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, cette fois de manière un peu plus insistante.

McGonagall soupira.

« C'est Draco Malfoy, Harry. Vous vous rappelez de lui ? »

~*~

« Malfoy. »

« Potter. »

Harry avait été sur des charbons ardents toute la journée et quand, durant la pause de l'après-midi, la personne qu'il attendait fit enfin irruption dans son bureau sans frapper – non pas que Harry s'attendait à de la délicatesse – tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire s'évapora complètement de son esprit. Il n'avait pas revu Malfoy depuis plus de 6 ans. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Malfoy saignait abondamment et était emporté par des guérisseurs. C'était juste après La Bataille et Harry ne prêtait plus attention à grand-chose.

Quand il avait essayé de reprendre contact avec les gens qui s'étaient battus à ses côtés, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient partis. Ceux qui avaient disparu, tout comme ceux qui avaient changé de côté à la dernière minute (et dont Malfoy faisait partie), étaient principalement des Serpentards. Beaucoup étaient supposés morts, tués par des Mangemorts encore en fuite. Beaucoup moururent de leurs blessures. Harry avait mis lui-même trop longtemps à récupérer pour garder contact avec tout le monde.

Malfoy était très différent, mais, d'une certaine façon, toujours le même. Il avait toujours un petit sourire dédaigneux aux lèvres, il préférait toujours les habits vert foncé et noirs, et fixait toujours les gens comme s'ils étaient là pour le servir, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard que Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir vu avant. Cela ressemblait à de l'indifférence. Il n'était définitivement plus le garçon amer, jaloux et impertinent de ses souvenirs. D'une certaine manière, il lui rappelait Lucius – posé, calme… Maléfique ? Peut-être. Harry allait le découvrir. Le fait que Malfoy avait, à cette époque, changé de camp dans la journée ne voulait rien dire. C'était un bon Serpentard – il pouvait voir où se trouvaient ses avantages.

« Asseyes-toi. » Harry pointa du doigt une chaise en face de son bureau et, alors que Malfoy souriait dédaigneusement en se dirigeant vers elle, il remarqua la canne à tête de serpent sur laquelle Malfoy s'appuyait – il boitait.

« Bien, je vois que tout va bien pour toi, Potter » commença Malfoy de son habituelle voix traînante alors qu'il s'asseyait confortablement. « Un bureau, un travail et presque Directeur, avec ça. »

« Même pas, Malfoy, » répliqua Harry sans lever les yeux et en brassant les papiers présents sur son bureau. « Minerva n'est pas encore si vieille. »

Malfoy murmura quelque chose qui comprenait, Harry en était sûr, les mots _vieille sorcière_, en semblant vraiment content de lui-même. Harry lui lança un regard de travers. Il se sentait tiraillé entre commencer une discussion animée ou créer une relation adulte de travail adulte dès le départ. Bien sûr il se souvenait de tout ce que Malfoy lui avait fait subir – insultes, moqueries, taquineries et souffrances, mais les choses allaient sûrement être différentes ? Depuis leurs années d'école, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses – des amis en communs ou des collègues perdus durant la guerre, beaucoup de missions pour l'Ordre faites côte à côte et, bien sûr, la guerre elle-même.

Malfoy observait les réactions de Harry avec le plus grand intérêt. Harry secoua la tête et prit la résolution de ne pas succomber à des enfantillages.

« Je suppose que McGonagall t'a dit que nous allions travailler ensemble, puisque tu vas donner la moitié de mes cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année, » dit Harry d'un ton professionnel.

Il ne pouvait nier que le regard scrutateur de Malfoy le rendait nerveux. Pourquoi l'étudiait-il si intensément ? Avait-il un bouton sur le visage ? Inconsciemment, il leva la main et se toucha le visage. Il n'y avait définitivement rien qui ressemblait à une grosseur anormale.

« Je regardais juste combien tu _n'avais pas_ changé, Potter. » Malfoy eut un sourire satisfait et dirigea son regard vers sa canne. « Au fait, je suis désolé d'être celui qui te dérange en plein travail. » Il ne le pensait pas et Harry le savait, mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'énerver. « Eh bien, ne t'en fais pas, » continua Malfoy, en passant son pouce de manière circulaire sur le métal au sommet de sa canne, « ce n'est pas un pique-nique pour moi non plus. Enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête, même si ce n'est que jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

« Minerva m'a dit que ce n'était pas ton domaine d'expertise. » acquiesça Harry en essayant de retenir les mots qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire. Malfoy, pas un expert en Forces du Mal ? _Mais bien sûr_. « Elle veut que nous communiquions vraiment et que nous travaillions ensemble. Elle a dit – »

« _Elle_ a dit, _elle_ pense. Tu n'as plus besoin d'une nounou, Potter ; tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Je crois que tu l'as prouvé, même si c'était à tout le monde sauf à toi-même. » Malfoy fit la moue en faisant des mimiques de bébé. « Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu penses ? »

« Je pense que ça ne marchera pas, » dit sèchement Harry. « Cette réunion est terminée, Malfoy. Tu as tes horaires et les devoirs, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux et je m'en fiche si demain tu passes pour un idiot devant ces enfants ! » Sur ce, il quitta son propre bureau.

S'il restait plus longtemps dans la même pièce que Malfoy, il allait probablement exploser. Il secoua furieusement la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall. Il essayait d'être mature et adulte, mais cela ne marcherait pas. Malfoy le connaissait assez pour savoir appuyer là où ça faisait mal - et il adorait ça. Il connaissait tout ce qui pouvait faire craquer Harry et les vieilles habitudes – particulièrement celles si plaisantes – mourraient difficilement. Malfoy n'avait pas _du tout_ changé, quoi qu'en dise McGonagall, et Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait être le seul à faire un effort.

~*~

Harry se sentait comme un enfant qu'on avait grondé. Pas qu'il s'attendait à autre chose, mais il espérait que McGonagall aurait compris sa répugnance à l'idée de travailler avec Malfoy. Cependant, McGonagall était McGonagall. Les lèvres plissées, elle lui avait fait la leçon sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants et que s'ils espéraient être pris au sérieux par les élèves, ils devaient commencer par se comporter en adultes. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire que c'était Malfoy qui avait _commencé_, mais cela n'avait fait qu'aller dans le sens de son précédent point. À la fin, elle lui avait tapoté le dos et gloussé, en disant qu'elle comprenait combien c'était difficile pour Harry de laisser de côté tout ce que Malfoy avait été par le passé, mais c'était le seul changement – et un mineur, de plus – qu'il devrait accepter. Désormais, ils étaient tous les deux des adultes.

Harry était content qu'au moins Malfoy ne soit pas présent au dîner et bien plus content quand il put finalement retourner dans son bureau pour y retrouver la paix et le calme. Il aimait ce lieu. C'était une grande pièce qui était directement connectée à sa chambre et les deux pièces étaient ce qu'il appelait maison. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait besoin d'une autre maison – il avait toujours rêvé d'être capable de vivre uniquement à Poudlard et maintenant son souhait s'était réalisé.

Personne n'était jamais venu voir Harry dans ses appartements ; il avait un bureau de travail pour cela. C'était un endroit où il pouvait se relaxer, lire, préparer ses leçons du lendemain et lire ses lettres. C'était en quelque sorte un refuge et le fait qu'il soit si bien caché dans le château que même les étudiants ne savaient pas où il était, convenait très bien à Harry. Les quartiers avaient appartenu à Dumbledore et McGonagall avait insisté pour qu'il les ait.

Au moment où Harry entra chez lui et ferma la porte, il enleva sa cravate, sa cape et sa chemise, puis s'effondra sur le canapé. Il feuilleta ses lettres et fut heureux d'en voir une de Hermione estampée du timbre officiel du Ministère, et une enveloppe rouge vif qui s'enflamma dès qu'il l'ouvrit en chantant faux une sérénade de la part des jumeaux Weasley.

Il ferma les yeux et commençait à s'endormir quand on frappa bruyamment à la porte, ce qui le fit bondir. Cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre que McGonagall, mais elle ne frappait pas comme cela, et elle venait encore moins dans ses quartiers personnels le soir, sauf s'il y avait une urgence. Il ouvrit la porte avant même de se diriger vers elle, mais quand elle s'ouvrit, il se figea.

Si Dumbledore s'était présenté sur le pas de sa porte, Harry n'aurait pas été plus choqué qu'il ne le fut quand il vit Malfoy. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Il réalisa qu'il paraissait probablement vraiment stupide debout à moitié nu et bouche-bée devant Malfoy comme s'il était un fantôme, mais il n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir.

« Quoi, tu ne vas même pas m'inviter à entrer ? Je viens avec… » Il leva la main gauche et Harry vit une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu, « … eh bien, appelons cela une sorte de trêve. »

Malfoy haussa les épaules et fit un pas en avant. Il semblait boiter un peu plus lourdement que quand Harry l'avait vu, et c'était presque douloureux de voir sa lente progression. Cependant, avant que Harry ne puisse enfin retrouver sa voix, il se passa à nouveau quelque chose qui le rendit muet. Malfoy fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait _jamais_ vu un Serpentard faire en public – il tomba.

Sa canne s'était prise dans la cape que Harry avait négligemment lancée sur le sol. Il avait porté tout son poids sur sa jambe blessée et, incapable de se retenir, il s'était écroulé sur le sol. La bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu qu'il tenait explosa en mille morceaux et la fontaine d'alcool qui se déversait se transforma bientôt en une immense flaque.

Une chose était sûre, Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi ridicule de toute sa vie, mais il recula instinctivement, étouffant un rire. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était radieux de voir Malfoy se mettre ainsi dans l'embarras, mais il savait que s'il était sérieusement blessé, cela ne serait pas aussi drôle qu'il le pensait.

« Je t'emmerde, Potter, » siffla Malfoy en essayant – sans vraiment de succès – de se lever du sol mouillé. Il ne semblait pas sérieusement blessé, même si ses mains et son visage étaient considérablement entaillés par des morceaux de verre. Harry eut un flash-back gênant de leur sixième année et des toilettes du deuxième étage. « Jamais entendu parler d'une penderie ? »

« Jamais entendu dire de regarder où tu vas ? » répliqua Harry avec peu d'enthousiasme. C'était sa faute tout ce désordre et il le savait. Mais à nouveau, personne ne venait jamais rendre visite à Harry ici et en parlant de ça… « Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Et… Et comment sais-tu où trouver cet endroit ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et – »

« Ne t'emballes pas, Potter ! » Malfoy semblait exaspéré. Toutes ses tentatives pour se relever s'étaient avérées infructueuses et il commençait à profondément rougir de colère. « Tu vas me relever ou tu apprécies tellement cet instant de faiblesse que tu préfères me laisser étalé par terre ? »

Il soupira et tendit une main à Malfoy. Le blond lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de la prendre et de se relever. Il se dirigea en boitant jusqu'au canapé et s'assit.

« Regarde-moi, » ronchonna-t-il avec dégoût en agitant frénétiquement sa baguette pour se débarrasser du whiskey et du sang qu'il avait sur lui. « Heureusement que j'en ai apporté deux. »

Il se procura une autre bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu, la posa sur la table et fit apparaître deux verres. Puis il fixa à nouveau Harry et fit une grimace. « Alors, allez. »

« Maintenant. _Que_ – »

« Asseyes-toi Potter, » le coupa à nouveau Malfoy en se dirigeant vers le canapé opposé à celui où il était assis. « Et détends-toi un peu, d'accord ? McGonagall est venue me voir ce soir et a commencé à me passer un savon en disant que j'étais puéril, cruel, méchant… et _moi_, en résumé. » Malfoy déboucha la bouteille et versa le whiskey dans les verres. « Elle m'a expliqué que tu essayais vraiment de devenir ami avec moi et tout ça. »

« Elle a dit _quoi_ ?! » demanda Harry sidéré.

« Et en ce qui concerne la façon dont j'ai trouvé l'endroit, comme tu l'as vite oublié ! Toi et moi nous étions ici en mission, essayant à l'époque de récupérer quelque chose. De plus, j'ai mémorisé ta carte. Je savais qu'elle serait pratique un jour ou l'autre. »

« Ok, très bien. » Harry s'assit enfin, enroulant une couverture autour du haut de son corps nu. « Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux _maintenant_, exactement ? »

« Eh bien, McGonagall a suggéré que j'arrange ça avec toi. » Malfoy émit un rire sarcastique. « Non pas que toi et moi ne puissions jamais arranger ça, mais nous pouvons au moins résoudre ça comme des hommes. » Il fit un signe de tête en direction du Whiskey Pur Feu.

« Je ne bois pas, » dit Harry d'un ton sec et impatient. Malfoy était en train de lui prendre son précieux temps libre et il n'était pas prêt de se détendre en sa compagnie. « Et maintenant ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment. »

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, aperçut la bouteille de Bièraubeurre et éclata de rire. « Tu n'as pas beaucoup grandi, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? » Il se pencha en avant et poussa le verre de Whiskey Pur Feu plus prêt de lui. « _Bois_. »

Harry prit le verre, incertain. Il avait déjà essayé une fois le Whiskey Pur Feu. En fait, c'était aussi avec Malfoy. C'était le dernier jour de la guerre, dans un fossé, quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite et, si Harry se rappelait bien, il l'avait forcé aussi. C'était également la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu m'as déjà fait boire ça une fois, » dit-il calmement, se demandant si Malfoy allait s'en souvenir.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Malfoy semblait sérieux tout à coup. Il épiait Harry. « Tu étais vraiment saoul et avais blagué pendant des heures. C'était après que tu m'aies dit combien tu ne voulais pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry leva brusquement la tête et rencontra le regard provocateur de Malfoy. Il se rappelait l'avoir dit. Il se souvenait combien il avait eu besoin de le dire à quelqu'un – que quelqu'un sache, juste au cas où il ne survivrait pas, qu'il était aussi humain et qu'il détestait La Guerre autant que n'importe qui. À l'époque, il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient que Harry semblait aimer traquer les Mangemorts et Voldemort pour les tuer par vengeance. Il se rappelait l'avoir dit à Malfoy car il savait qu'il ne le plaindrait pas et ne s'en soucierait pas. Il se souvenait même combien c'était agréable de s'entendre dire de rassembler ses forces et d'arrêter de pleurnicher.

« Alors, » dit Malfoy après un moment en s'adossant et en agrippant l'arrière du divan avec sa main, « tu fais toujours l'idiot avec Weaselette ou tu as enfin une femme et des enfants quelque part ? »

Harry secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de Whiskey Pur Feu. Elle lui brûla la gorge et il fut prit d'une quinte de toux dès qu'il qu'il se força à l'avaler.

« Allez, allez, » ronronna sarcastiquement Malfoy, « tu vas t'y habituer. »

Harry l'observa quand il prit lentement une petite gorgée, la savoura en bouche quelques instants, puis l'avala. Harry suivit le liquide des yeux et observa les mouvements réguliers de la pomme d'Adam de Malfoy quand il avalait. Il se demanda comment on pouvait même _boire_ avec élégance. Une pensée sur l'élégance des déglutitions de Malfoy traversa rapidement son esprit, mais c'était si rapide et, il en était sûr, tellement inapproprié qu'il la sortit de sa tête.

« Pas de femme, alors ? » Malfoy haussa un sourcil.

« Non. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Ginny n'arrivait pas à accepter certaines choses depuis la guerre – j'en faisais partie. » Il réfléchit un moment. « Elle est heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, de toute façon. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait à l'aise et vraiment ouvert à la conversation. C'était probablement l'alcool. Ou peut-être était-ce la même chose qui faisait que Harry disait toujours des choses à Malfoy – même à l'époque où ils étaient obligés de passer plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines ensemble pour des missions ou des patrouilles. C'était le fait que Malfoy ne faisait qu'écouter, acquiescer et qu'il ne montrait pas vraiment d'intérêt ou de considération, envoyant une ou deux remarques sarcastiques, quoi que dise Harry. Mais après tout, c'était Malfoy qui posait les questions, alors il avait commencé à penser que quelque part au fond de lui, le blond voulait peut-être vraiment savoir.

« Eh bien, ta vie doit être excitante ici. » Malfoy afficha un sourire en coin et remplit le verre de Harry d'un mouvement de baguette. « J'ai rencontré le personnel – ils sont presque tous vieux et ennuyeux. J'imagine que le mieux que tu puisses utiliser dans les alentours c'est ta main droite. »

Harry sentit à nouveau la colère bouillir en lui, mais il s'obligea à afficher un demi-sourire et termina son deuxième verre. Il commença à réaliser qu'il avait oublié quelque chose à propos de Malfoy – il n'avait ni tact ni subtilité, et il n'essaierait sûrement jamais. Si Harry s'énervait sur tout ce qu'il disait en passant, ses nerfs allaient bientôt exploser.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il en toussant, pour changer de sujet.

« Moi ? » Tout à coup, quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait définir brilla dans les yeux de Malfoy. « Je n'ai jamais changé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, aussi il ne dit rien. Il commençait à se sentir étourdi et savait qu'il devait arrêter de boire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer avec intérêt la bouteille sur la table. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il transpirait et il ôta nonchalamment la couverture de ses épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était inapproprié d'être sans chemise dans son appartement. En plus, Malfoy était un garçon, alors pourquoi Harry devrait-il s'en soucier ?

« Tu as chaud, Potter ? » s'enquit Malfoy en dirigeant de sa baguette la bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu en direction du verre de Harry. « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? »

« Quoi ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Malfoy tendit sa canne vers la poitrine de Harry et suivit avec le métal froid une longue cicatrice allant de la clavicule au nombril. Harry frissonna et repoussa faiblement la canne, certain que s'il se levait, ses genoux flancheraient. Il se promit de ne plus jamais boire – cela le rendait inhabituellement étrange et faisait réagir bizarrement son corps – et avala son troisième verre.

« C'est un cadeau d'adieu. » Harry capta le regard de Malfoy. Il voulait voir sa réaction. « De ton père. »

«Hmm. » Draco inspira bruyamment par le nez et suivit à nouveau la cicatrice des yeux. « Papa était plein de joie et de bonne humeur à l'approche des vacances. Il m'en a donné une comme celle-là peu de temps avant de casser la pipe. » Les yeux de Malfoy devinrent froid. « Comme c'est attentionné de sa part. »

« Où est la tienne ? » marmonna Harry. Sa vision devenait brumeuse et il avait des difficultés à éclaircir ses pensées.

« Ma cuisse, » répondit Malfoy avec un petit sourire. « Ne me dis pas que tu veux la voir. »

« Je crois que je devrais aller au lit, » répliqua Harry, ignorant la remarque de Malfoy.

Il se leva, mais s'assit immédiatement. Sa tête était légère et ses pieds branlants. Il essaya de nouveau, cette fois arrivant à rester sur ses pieds cinq secondes avant de tomber – à côté cette fois. Il se prépara à l'impact, mais deux mains fortes l'attrapèrent promptement sous les bras et le redressèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Malfoy qui se tenait devant lui en affichant un sourire satisfait, s'appuyant principalement sur sa jambe valide.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu ne supportais pas du tout l'alcool, Potter, » remarqua Malfoy, repoussant Harry sur le canapé. « De toute façon, il est grand temps que j'y aille. »

Il ramassa sa canne et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. En chemin, il s'arrêta près de la pile d'habits sur laquelle il avait trébuché, secoua la tête et pointa sa baguette pour les faire disparaître.

« Faisons en sorte que nous n'ayons pas à nouveau de piège comme celui-là, hein ? » Malfoy laissa retomber ses épaules en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« 'ttends ! » Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais, pour une raison inexplicable, il voulait lui demander. « C'veut dire qu't'vas r'venir ? »

« Quoi ? » Malfoy se retourna à moitié et haussa un sourcil.

« 'veut dire… T'vas r'venir 'ci ? » Harry avait des difficultés à former ses mots et n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était en train de demander ; il savait juste au fond de lui que c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait désespérément savoir.

« Tu aimerais que je le fasse ? » s'enquit Malfoy en ouvrant la porte.

« P'têtre, » répondit Harry en sombrant dans le sommeil.

« Alors peut-être. »

Harry ne put voir une ébauche de sourire passer sur les lèvres de Malfoy lorsqu'il murmura sa réponse en fermant la porte derrière lui.

~*~

C'était presque devenu une tradition pour eux. La journée, ils se saluaient avec réticence dans le couloir, ne s'adressaient pas la parole aux repas et laissaient McGonagall secouer tristement la tête chaque fois qu'ils avaient des disputes animées dans la salle des professeurs. La nuit, ils arrivaient presque à oublier qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Harry parlait beaucoup. Il parla de Ginny et du fait qu'elle ne le regardait plus de la même façon depuis qu'il était parti en mission avec Ron et était rentré seul, de ce qu'il avait ressenti et vu au moment où Voldemort était tombé, de son enfance chez les Dursley et du fait que jusqu'ici son seul confident avait été le Calamar Géant présent dans le lac.

Harry parlait beaucoup quand il était saoul et Malfoy écoutait simplement en acquiesçant. Parfois, il plaçait une ou deux remarques, mais même quand elles étaient peu enthousiastes, Harry ne leur prêtait plus du tout attention. Fin mai, il s'attendait aux visites tardives de Malfoy et n'était plus déstabilisé par elles.

Une chaude soirée d'été, juste après un énorme orage, Harry se sentait particulièrement joyeux car sa maison avait _de nouveau_ gagné au Quidditch contre les Serpentard. Il était impatient de l'envoyer à la figure de Malfoy et faisait son travail pour être libre plus tard.

Il était étendu sur le divan, gloussant en lisant un essai particulièrement spirituel sur les loups-garous tout en ayant aimé que Remus puisse le lire, quand il entendit frapper faiblement à la porte. Malfoy était là vraiment très tôt.

« Entre Malfoy, ne sois pas si poli ! » dit sèchement Harry sans lever les yeux du papier qu'il lisait.

« C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire si nonchalamment. »

La voix fit sursauter Harry et le parchemin tomba sur le sol. Ce n'était clairement pas la voix de Malfoy. Elle était féminine, gentille et si familière – c'était celle de Ginny. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et Harry but la jeunesse qu'elle irradiait. Elle portait une légère robe d'été bleue, ses cheveux tombaient en cascades rouges dans son dos et elle affichait un petit sourire sur les lèvres qu'il avait jadis adorées.

« Ginny ! » Il se leva d'un bond et fut à sa hauteur en deux grandes enjambées. La prenant dans ses bras comme à son habitude, il la souleva aisément tandis qu'une pointe de tristesse le submergeait. Il la reposa gentiment et recula. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, » dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. « Entre. »

Il l'entraîna vers le canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle en l'observant attentivement. Elle n'était _jamais_ venue le voir à Poudlard. En fait, il l'avait seulement vue à une réunion de la famille Weasley et à des soirées d'amis mutuels. Ces six dernières années, elle avait semblé l'éviter la plupart du temps. Qu'est-ce qui l'amenait ici maintenant ?

« Harry, » commença-t-elle et il put voir qu'elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Elle fixait le sol. « Neville m'a demandée en mariage aujourd'hui, » dit-elle calmement et il put entendre les sanglots poindre dans ses mots. « Je veux dire, je pensais qu'il ne le ferait jamais puisqu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait, mais c'est finalement le cas. » Elle couvrit son visage de ses mains et poussa un profond soupir.

« Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu as accepté ? » Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il avait accepté le fait que lui et Ginny n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble – il avait avancé et laissé tombé – mais entendre cela de sa bouche restait étrangement douloureux.

« Pas encore. » Elle secoua la tête et plongea des yeux emplis de larmes dans les siens. « J'avais besoin de te voir avant. Je... Il fallait que je te demande si tu allais me laisser partir. »

« Je t'ai laissée partir, » répondit Harry dans un murmure. Cela avait été très douloureux et il avait beaucoup pleuré, mais il avait _réussi_.

« J'avait besoin de le savoir, parce que je viens de réaliser… Que tu avais été mon premier amour, mon amour le plus profond, et c'était si fort, mais… » Elle s'arrêta et murmura, « Il fallait que je sois sûre. »

Soudain, elle releva la tête et, avant que Harry ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, elle bondit sur lui. Ses lèvres trouvèrent presque immédiatement les siennes et ses mains entourèrent son cou. Pris au dépourvu, Harry ne la repoussa pas. En fait, il venait de ressentir les effets de son long célibat.

Alors que ses mains descendaient vers la taille de Ginny, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, suivi immédiatement par une longue inspiration. Ginny s'éloigna de lui aussi vite qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus et, dès qu'elle ne lui cacha plus la vue, il put voir Malfoy figé sur le seuil.

Il put voir un air choqué et comme une accusation dans ses yeux. Tout à coup il se sentit stupide. Il ne _voulait_ pas embrasser Ginny et il n'aurait pas dû le faire même si ça avait été le cas, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que Malfoy serait là à l'heure – à vingt heures – avec une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu et une oreille attentive.

« Seigneur, de quel droit tu fais irruption ici comme ça ? » lui cria Ginny dès qu'elle retrouva sa voix.

Mais Malfoy ne la regardait pas, il fixait Harry. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui coupa le souffle – il pouvait à peine respirer. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour reprendre ce baiser. C'était étrange, vraiment, parce que techniquement il n'avait rien fait de mal, surtout pas envers Malfoy, mais il se sentait mal et coupable, et le regard perçant de Malfoy dépassait ce qu'il pouvait endurer.

« Hé, tu m'écoutes ? » Ginny fit claquer ses doigts et se dirigea vers la porte. « Es-tu au moins désolé ? »

Les yeux de Malfoy quittèrent enfin ceux de Harry et se portèrent sur Ginny. Dès qu'il les posa sur elle, ils s'emplirent de dégoût.

« En effet, je suis désolé, » dit-il calmement en soulignant chaque mot, puis il se retourna et disparut.

~*~

Harry était content d'avoir enfin pu se débarrasser de Ginny. Quand quelques minutes plus tôt il avait presque eu l'impression qu'il pourrait être à nouveau heureux avec elle si elle le voulait, Malfoy était entré sans prévenir et avait amené le bon sens de Harry avec lui. Il avait réussi à convaincre Ginny que les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre n'étaient que des souvenirs – ce qu'ils étaient effectivement – et lui donna sa bénédiction pour son mariage avec Neville.

Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû se sentir plus mal – qu'il aurait dû y penser davantage ou au moins être un peu plus touché par la situation, mais il s'en fichait totalement. Une fois Ginny partie, il se hâta vers son bureau. Il espérait pouvoir déposer quelques affaires, puis aller à la recherche de Malfoy. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait exactement lui dire, mais il avait la sensation qu'il devait au moins s'expliquer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver si facilement.

Dès qu'il entra dans son bureau, il fut choqué d'y trouver celui qu'il cherchait debout derrière son bureau, fouillant dans une pile d'enveloppes. Harry put voir que le tiroir dans lequel il gardait ses lettres était ouvert et en désordre. Quand Malfoy remarqua sa présence, il parut autant choqué, si pas plus, que Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mes affaires ? » demanda lentement Harry, mâchoires serrées, en sentant une rage incontrôlable monter dans sa poitrine.

L'expression choquée de Malfoy fut immédiatement remplacée par du mépris.

« Tu m'as menti, n'est-ce pas, Potter, » demanda-t-il, le regard froid et un sourire sans émotions sur les lèvres. « Tu étais avec cette garce tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu te lamentais sur votre séparation d'il y a six ans juste par sympathie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ginny n'est pas une garce ! » cria Harry en s'approchant de Malfoy et en lui arrachant les enveloppes des mains, ce qui fit reculer le blond en trébuchant. « Et si tu cherches ses lettres, tu n'en trouveras pas, parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, elle ne m'a pas écrit depuis des années ! »

« Et je suis sûr que je n'ai pas vu ce que j'ai vu, » cracha Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Malfoy. » Harry l'attrapa par les épaules et le retourna, sans relâcher son étreinte. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires ? »

« Tu _sortais_ avec elle durant tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? » cracha Malfoy en essayant d'ignorer la main de Harry, qui laisserait sans aucun doute un bleu.

« Et alors ? Et même si je sortais avec elle ? » Harry s'approcha si prêt de lui qu'il put sentir le souffle rapide de Malfoy sur son visage. Les yeux du blond lancèrent des éclairs de surprise et d'amertume à ces mots, avant de devenir glacials. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec ça ? En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde de savoir avec qui je couche ?! »

« Laisse-moi Potter ! » Malfoy repoussa la main de Harry et elle tomba à côté de lui. « Si tu pouvais voir une seconde plus loin que ton nez vertueux, peut-être que tu pourrais voir à quel point tu es foutrement ignorant de ta foutue personne ! »

Sur ces mots, Malfoy se tourna sans pouvoir être retenu. Il passa la porte, furibond, en grognant presque littéralement dans sa barbe.

« Et qu'est-ce que _c'est_ supposé vouloir dire ? » lui cria Harry.

Malfoy se retourna. « Ca veut dire que tu peux coucher avec elle et avec n'importe quelle autre garce dans ce monde si tu en as envie, Potter, » cracha Malfoy, « mais si tu crois une seconde que ça va faire disparaître le fait que la seule personne avec qui tu aies envie de coucher c'est moi, bonne chance ! »

Sur ce, il claqua la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit tomber avec fracas quelques livres des étagères et de la table de Harry. Il ne s'embêta pas à les ramasser. Il passa rapidement la porte.

~*~

Malfoy eut juste le temps de commencer à fermer la porte de ses appartements quand Harry donna pratiquement un coup de pied pour l'ouvrir, à moitié bondissant et à moitié tombant sur lui. Malfoy essaya de repousser Harry en jurant, mais sans résultat. Quelque soit la chose que Malfoy avait réveillé à l'intérieur de lui avec ses mots, c'était bien au-delà de son self-control.

Aucun d'eux ne se rappelait très clairement de la nuit passée. Ils l'avaient passée à crier et à gémir, à se faire des morsures et à faire suer leurs corps, à se murmurer et à se crier un tas d'obscénités, à échanger des gestes d'affection. C'était comme si les années de haine et de frustration sexuelle avaient finalement rattrapé ces deux-là.

Quand ils furent enfin satisfaits pour la nuit, Harry passa ses doigts sur la fameuse cicatrice de Malfoy et demanda : « Dis-moi… »

« Mmhmm ? »

« Quelle est la chose la plus non-Serpentarde que tu aies jamais faite ? »

Malfoy afficha un sourire en coin et écarta la main de Harry.

« Quoi, à part pour toi ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Eh bien. » Malfoy se tourna sur le côté, tournant le dos à Harry. « Tu te rappelles la première fois où je suis venu dans ton bureau ? » Malfoy secoua la tête et se renfrogna. « J'ai fait exprès de tomber. »


End file.
